


Cherry Chocolate is nice (but I like you better)

by Giaruu



Series: Hogwarts!Au and NCT! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Ah also Hogwart Au!, But he Chenle and Hae are here for a second only, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I don't care how long till Christmas, I'm Sorry, Jisung too, Love the chocolate tho', M/M, My first NoRen, Renjun is a cutie, SO MUCH FLUFF, just soft boys, kiss kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaruu/pseuds/Giaruu
Summary: Jeno's Christmas are not what he though they would be.They're so much more.And much more sweeter than his favourite cookies.





	Cherry Chocolate is nice (but I like you better)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> My first Noren Fic here! I got inspired while drinking hot chocolate and looking out the window (no snow tho', but still cold as hell) I hope you will like it, it's a sweet story for soft boys UWU also, there's a little epilogue at the end,  
> Enjoy~  
> *thoughts and a note are in italics*

   It was a quiet midday for the Hogwarts's students, well, as quiet as it can be for a boy whose friends were very much, too much excited about Christmas holidays. Jeno was currently sitting in the library,  **trying**  to study for the upcoming exam he had to take because of him being ill for a whole month.  
- Don't worry dear, luckily I'm in school for Christmas, if you don't mind you can stay for a little longer in Hogwarts and write it. - Said Mrs.Pelton with a bright smile.  
Jeno _did_  mind and also,  _luckily_  wasn't the word he wanted to hear at that time. But his parents, and his slowly descending grades in potions  **did**  mind a lot.  
So when he wrote to his mother about the case, the Owl returned even faster than  the one that visited him on his birthday, carrying a letter with wishes from his parents,  
Which wasn't that hard to beat because they have sent it two days after.  
**But**  
An Owl from his cousin asking for some money because he again got himself in some, tiny, little troubles was quite fast. Like literally, when he got back from breakfast the Owl was waiting for him patiently.  
So yes, there's that.  
Back to the response from his mother, it was fast, clear and...he already knew what was written there.  
  
~ _Take the exam. Get a good grade. Don't bring embarrassment to this family._

_Also love you, I baked your favourite cookies for Christmas!_

 

 _Oh.._.~!

  
So he knew, his mother wanted well for him (apart from teasing him with the baked sweets, but he was sure it was only his dumb fault for barely making it through the potion classes) He himself wanted to do well.  
But it was so damn hard when you had three loud, energetic and very, very excited friends jumping around the room because they've got to go home for Christmas, away from school, teachers and  _potions_  

\- I'm eating so much sweets and chicken I'm gonna puke all over in rainbow! - Said Jisung jumping up and down, Jeno hearing his words made a disgusted face and hid his head into his arms.  
But he was also a bit jealous because he too wanted to eat as many cookies as he could, till his tummy would be full, painfully so, but oh so happy at the same time.

\- 'm going to play all day and night on my new console and no one will yell at me for that! - Said Chenle, happy to be back at his muggle house where, as he claimed, were the best things called something like console, video games and The Internet. Jeno wasn't really fond of the Muggle's world inventions but right now everything was better than THIS. Even the cinema thing. He was familiar with the idea of a movie, thanks to Chenle who showed him a charm, which allowed you to project everything you could think of anywhere and everywhere. If he could do so literally everywhere why should he go to a public place like that and struggle for approximately 2h to watch something just sitting, not even  _lying_  in bed like he was used to by now.  
He should think about those things later on, right now he was really in big troubles as even when he was studying, of all the things he read about, nothing stayed in his head.

He slammed his face into his palms, grunting in frustration.

Haechan only now noticing in what state his friend was.

- Dude... I'm so sorry for you.- He said with sincere sadness in his voice, but pity was not something Jeno needed right now.  
- Don't be... Just... Can you just go? Like, I have to study and right now, you're not helping me. - Jeno murmured, he knew he sounded rude, but he also knew that his friends would understand the frustration and hopelessness in his tired form.  
- Yeah, right. Jisung, Lele. We should pack our things before its departure time. - Answered Haechan, cleaning the table from candy wrappers, papers and God knows what else.  
In a moment, at the words of the older boy, the two jumpy Hufflepuff stood still, glancing at resigned Jeno.  
They understood and packed their belongings quickly, running out of the library leaving the poor Slytherin alone.  
Or so he thought.  
He felt a little tug at his robe so he looked up with a gloomy look on his face.  
- Uhm... I just wanted to say good luck and... And Merry Christmas. - Said Jisung shyly. He was a energetic boy, but still very sweet and quite quick-witted when needed.  
With a sigh the white haired boy patted his younger friend's head, smiling a little.

_This little brat is always too cute._

- Merry Christmas. - He said and Jisung fled, leaving Jeno alone among the piles of books.  
  
The next day, when snow was heavily falling down onto the evergreen fields Jeno was sitting in the common room created just for students that stayed in school for numerous occasions. The warm fire to his right was crackling quietly, and was the only small disturbance in the very silent room.  
Despite this quite perfect atmosphere for studying, the young boy still was struggling with the massive potions books and scrolls.  
He read, then forgot, or even when he remembered - it was all of sudden wrong.  
He was deciding between flying out of the window, transforming himself into a tiny little mouse so he could hide or just plainly throw all the notes into the fire and cry miserably upon his stupidity.

_And the books, those are pricey._

Just when he was about to make a move the bright light of the fireplace was covered by a shadow, knitting his brows in confusion  
he looked up from his heavy volumes he tried to study and beside him he saw a small boy, with light brown hair, adorable sweater paws and cute round glasses on his button nose. He cleared his throat as he noticed that Jeno finally looked at him.  
- Hello - The boy said quietly, or rather softly, his voice gentle and sweet just from this one word.  
And Jeno should have said something along "sorry, I don't have time now" or even "get lost" because he was a Slytherin after all, and he should mind now only his priority.

**Studying.**

Right?

Rather than that, Jeno just wet with the flow.  
- Hello - He answered.  
And the two kept on looking at each other for a while.  
- Well... - The sweet boy started, looking down at Jeno sitting at the table, his eyes scanning the desk littered with notes, candy wrappers and books.  
- Mrs.. Pelton asked me to help you with potions. - He added and Jeno rose his brows in surprise. The teacher never told him about anyone willing to help, so perhaps it was a punishment for this brown haired boy? What would have he done to deserve such a terrible task to help Jeno with his lack of complete understatement for the potions, cauldrons and various ingredients?  
- Oh, poor you... - These words accidently slipped out of Jeno's mouth.  
The fairy looking boy blushed furiously, biting his lower lip as he said quietly.  
- But I wanted to help...- Those words left the white haired boy confused but also made him feel a little warmer inside.

Or maybe it was the fireplace fault.

- Well then. - Jeno cleared his throat, making place by the desk for the boy to join in. He shyly sat down, still biting his red lips and suddenly Jeno wanted to know if they tasted as sweet as they looked. His gaze quickly traveled back to the boy's own eyes not wanting him to notice the curious stare of the Slytherin.  
His eyes were big, doe like and warm-brown chocolate in colour, the cracking fire beside them reflected in the boy's round glasses making his eyes shine even more. Jeno found himself staring at them as much as at his lips.

- Renjun - Jeno heard the boy say and once again, he looked at him puzzled.  
- Pardon? - He asked then.  
- I'm a Hufflepuff and my name..is Renjun. - Answered the pretty fairy.

Jeno thought that everything about this boy was sweet, even his name.  
  
The white haired boy was embarrassed to say how little he understood from the countless books and scripts he had read but the patient, little smiles Renjun gave him made his heart flutter and Jeno though that maybe this time, it'll be alright. He was ashamed still of his stupidity, and he said so, but Renjun only frowned and told him that in no way is Jeno stupid, just a little lost and that's all.  
  
They spend a lot of time together and those shy smiles and kind words the brown-eyed boy gave him, made his body stay warm despite that the fire next to them was long gone.  
  
The winter break began a week before actually Christmas so, Jeno had a lot of time to get to know the smaller boy. Firstly he learned that Renjun is from China, then that he likes to bake and reads a lot and lastly, the brown haired boy proudly said he made the best hot chocolate in the world.

Jeno in return told him about his parents who are medics and have a lot of work, that he likes cookies but cannot bake and that he is the best hot chocolate connoisseur in the world.

It was that time when Jeno heard Renjun's genuine laughter for the first time, and hoped sincerely that it wasn't the last time too.

And it wasn't, luckily.

They managed to become great friends even after just so little time, and Jeno also found that when he had someone supporting him and actually helping to understand the potions, they weren't so hard and boring. At the end of the week, just two days before his exam he remembered the ingredients for at least 10 different potions, also a lot of useful and crucial things about potion-making and preparation as well a good dose of potion history was left in his brain. In the first time in forever he felt proud and confident in his abilities.  
- It's all thanks to you - He said as they were laying on the fluffy, warm carpet browsing through some notes, the common room empty as the others decided to head out to Hogsmeade.  
- What is? - Asked Renjun looking at Jeno from his book, his glasses crooked a little on his cute nose due to him moving his head to fast. He straightened them, knitting his brows at Jeno's words.  
- Honestly... Everything. - Said the Slytherin, and he felt his cheeks becoming red from his own words.  
Not as red as Renjun's tho'.

The brown-eyed boy hid his flushed face into the book, but his red ears were still visible and really, Jeno didn't mind saying things like this if it meant he could see his new friend like this.  
  
The day before the exam was a terrible stress for the young Slytherin, although he was surely more educated than he was before he couldn't help but to fear that he somehow will forget everything and his and Renjun's hard work is going to be wasted.  
- What's this? - Said Jeno suddenly more awoke due to the sweet smell surrounding him.  
- Choco. - Said Renjun casually sitting down next to the white-haired boy, a big cup of deep-brown and steaming beverage in his small hands, warming them just right.  
- Give me. - Demanded Jeno.  
- Not even a 'please?' - Said Renjun rising his brow in amusement.  
- Please, give me. - Jeno moved closer to his friend, craving something sweet after all his candies disappeared the day Jisung, Chenle and Haechan came back home.  
- And if I don't? - Teased Renjun, moving the hot chocolate further from Jeno, smiling sweetly. Then slowly, he took a big sip from his cup.  
- No way! - Gasped Jeno, his eyes shining in betrayal and Renjun only laughed.  
- Give me the chocolate of else...- Started Jeno, not really sure what he was about to say.  
- Hmm? What else? - Renjun teased him again, really enjoying this cat-mouse game.

The sweet taste of chocolate lingered in his mouth, without noticing he licked his bottom lip searching for more of the sweet drink.  
Jeno eyes traveled down Renjun's face, stopping at his red lips now looking so inviting. Would they taste like cherry because of the colour or like chocolate?  
- Or else, I might kiss you. - At his own words Jeno's eyes widened in shock as he understood what he had just said. The flushed look on Renjun face surely meant that he too heard it clear.  
- Well then... - Renjun voice was shaking as he spoke in return, setting the cup onto the table, Jeno quickly looked up, feeling ashamed.

Renjun pretty face was all red and so was his ears and neck.

- Well then... Try me. - Said Renjun shyly.

Jeno did.

And his lips tasted like Cherry and Chocolate.  
  


After the exam Jeno was sure he messed up, but this time not as much. Surely, the potion should have been a little darker in colour, and maybe shouldn't have those weird clumps of goo in it. But, the theory went good, he answered twenty out of twenty questions. Even the last, more difficult ones.  
  
Now he just hoped that he answered well.  
  
He gave back the scroll that he put his answers on to Mrs.Pelton with a proud smile which she returned, then he bottled the potion and gave it back too, the smile on the teacher's face has gone down a little as she saw the result of his 3h potion making. But Jeno was too happy to even notice that, he fled out of the classroom into the common room where Renjun was waiting anxiously.

- Did you make it? - He asked, biting his bottom lip in worry.  
- Hmm...- Jeno hummed, packing up his belongings he didn't have time to pack when he run out of the room.  
- Jeno! - Renjun hit the white-haired boy's arm, a little annoyed.  
- What if I didn't make it? - He teased again, leaning in the table with a cocky smile.

Renjun face flushed with annoyance again but then a bright red colour covered his soft cheeks.

- You better have made it...- He said, toying with his sweater paws.

Jeno only smiled at this cute act.

- Or else what? You going to kiss me? - He joked then suddenly felt gentle arms wrapping around his neck. It was now the white-haired boy turn to blush deeply.

- Oh well... - Whispered softly the smaller boy against Jeno's lips.  
  
Renjun Did.

And it tasted of Chocolate and Cherry.  
  


~Epilogue~

- Mrs.. Pelton! - Jeno ran to his potion teacher, nearly tripping on his own legs.  
- Woah there! - Said Mrs.Pelton, wide eyes as she saw the boy running at her, breathless and clothes untidy.  
- Mrs.Pelton, I left my wand in the classroom. Could you believe that? - Said Jeno laughing, trying to mask his embarrassment of forgetting something so important.

As she looked the boy up and down, somehow Mrs.Pelton could believe that very much.

- Well, good that you got me before I was on a break. - Said the teacher, opening the door.

Jeno only smiled in gratitude and run into the room, searching for his wand. He found it quickly, luckily.

- Thank you Professor! - Said the boy as he was ready to run again but then, he stopped mid step and turned on his hills.  
- Mrs.Pelton! - He shouted again and the teacher let out a heavy sigh.  
- What is it? - She said with a smile, the boy was cute in his actions but way to chaotic.  
- I just wanted to say... Thank you for assigning Renjun to help me. - He answered with a genuine smile, light pink on his already flushed face.  
- huh? - The professor looked at him questionably - What are you talking about? - She asked, Jeno felt dumbfounded.  
- The boy, light brown hair, big, brown eyes? - Jeno said now unsure.

Mrs.Pelton still looked at him shocked and confused, then a flash of understanding ran across her face.

- Ah, that boy! - She smiled at the memory of the sweet, little boy who she met a while ago. Then she knitted her brows again. - But... But it was him who asked me about you, and your potion problems tho'...- She added, leaving Jeno speechless.  
- Huh? - The Slytherin looked at her, his eyes becoming wider at the realization.

-O-oh well...- He said quietly and run off.

Red from head to toes.

Mrs.. Pelton just sighted and went her own way.  
_What's with him?_

**Author's Note:**

> How did you liked it? Please leave some comments/kudos thank you for your feedback! ^^


End file.
